wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleksandra Katschepack
Prav, Akraine |Hometown=Lisch, Horvarn, Lungary |Residence = Dacht, Lungary |Education =Lisch School for Performing Arts |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ dance-pop ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ piano |Years = 2011–present |Labels = Gregor ∙ Kite |Associated = Neon Skies ∙ Ronka}} Aleksandra Nicole Katschepack (born Aleksandra Nikolevna Kaczepakava on 4 June 1992) is a Lungarian singer, songwriter, and model, best known for being a member of the Lungarian girl group Neon Skies. Life and career Early life Katschepack was born in Prav, Akraine as Aleksandra Nikolevna Kaczepakava on 4 June 1992. She is the youngest child and only daughter of parents Marianna Kaczepakava (née Favorszava) and Nikola Kaczepak. Marianna is a homemaker, while Nikola works as a manual laborer. Katschepack has one older brother, Denis Katschepack, born . Katschepack and her family moved from Akraine to Lungary in 1994 for a better life. They settled in Lisch, Horvarn, where Katschepack stayed connected to her roots by participating in traditional Akrainian dance and Akrainian folk singing. After moving, Katschepack's parents changed her name to Aleksandra Nicole Katschepack. She attended primary school in Lisch, where she learned to play piano, and graduated in 2007. She subsequently began attending the Lisch School for Performing Arts, where she performed lead in several school musicals. Katschepack graduated from school in 2011, and moved to Munbach to pursue a music career. 2011–present: Neon Skies During the summer of 2011, Katschepack auditioned as a soloist for season six of The X Factor: Lungary in Munbach. She successfully advanced to the bootcamp stage of the competition, where she was eliminated. She was then brought back by the judges and put into a four-piece girl group, which eventually became Neon Skies. The group advanced from bootcamp to judges' house, and were later selected by their mentor Ronka to advance to the live shows. Neon Skies went on to win the competition and were signed by Gregor Music Lungary and Kite Records. The group's debut single "Mamma's Boy" was released in July 2012, and became a charttopping hit in Lungary. Their debut studio album Freebirds was released later that year, and reached the top five in a number of countries. The group has went on to release three other albums: Powered (2013), A Beat and a Melody (2015), and This Is the Life (2016). With over 30 million records sold, they are one of the most successful Lungarian artists of the digital age, and the most successful Lungarian girl group of all-time. Personal life Katschepack was raised trilingually, speaking fluent Akrainian, Kashan, and Lungarian, in addition to English. She became a Lungarian citizen in 2001, and has since held dual citizenship to Lungary and Akraine. She is a Wechallian Southern Christian. Katschepack began a relationship with Akrainian-Lungarian footballer Artem Dagaczak in 2015. The couple became engaged in 2017, and plan to marry in 2018. They reside together in the Dacht neighborhood of Munbach. After moving from Horvarn to Munbach in 2011, Katschepack resided in the Nordersaun neighborhood. Discography Main article: Neon Skies discography. Category:1992 births Category:Akrainian emigrants to Lungary Category:Lisch School for Performing Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian people of Akrainian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:Neon Skies Category:People from Lisch, Horvarn Category:People from Prav Category:Wechallian Southern Christians from Lungary